A Proposal
by amethystfire510
Summary: Daine finds some unexpected news. It is not entirely what she expected, and it leaves her terrified yet excited. But the main issue is: how will Numair react to this? It's my first attempt, all reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

"You're a funny one, my dear. To be the daughter of a midwife and not know what's the matter? You're pregnant, that's what!"

"But, I've got a pregnancy charm… I can't…"

"You can't what? My dear, with all the shapeshifting you've been doing these past few months, it's no wonder if you didn't lose that charm of yours!"

"Oh my…" Daine suddenly felt weak at the knees. Stumbling, she managed to ease herself onto the nearby stool. Pregnant? The thought had never occurred to her. What would she do now? She didn't feel any different, apart from the fact that she couldn't wear her breeches anymore. A child…

Steeling herself, Daine finally stood up. It was time to tell Numair.

"Sweet? What's wrong? You haven't been yourself the whole day," Numair's brow creased in concern.

It was true. For the better part of the rest of the day, all Daine had done was to dance around Numair like skittish colt. Every time she summoned the courage to tell him the news, he'd been invariably called away to deal with one matter or another. Now she had finally managed to corner him in her room. Still, she could not manage to say the words. Numair's hands rested on her shoulders and squeezed gently, in an attempt to both get her to relax, and at the same time, to tell him what was bothering her.

"Daine, you know I don't like suspense."

Daine took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing, she thought.

"This is going to sound fair strange, but it's true anyway. You see…" Daine's voice trailed off.

"Go on," Numair urged encouragingly.

"Remember the Scanran wars?" When Numair nodded, Daine plunged on. "Well, I'd had to shape-change quite often, as you should know. The thing is, things do tend to get lost on the way as I shift from animal to animal, right? The only thing that always remains with me is the badger claw."

This was not working. Daine sighed. She was beating around the bush, and they both knew it. She had to say it!

"Okay," Deep breath. Another deep breath. "I lost my pregnancy charm, and my breeches didn't fit when I wore them today. Numair, I'm pregnant."

There, I said it, she thought triumphantly. Yet the breath she still held refused to be released. How would Numair react to such news? She had no idea. Numair had gone strangely still in front of her. A few moments passed. He still had not moved.

"Numair?"

Finally, he raised his eyes to meet hers. It blazed with blinding joy. His grip on Daine's shoulders tightened, and before she knew it, she was swept up in a tight embrace and the room spun before her.

"Numair! Let me down!"

The walls stopped. "A baby! Daine, dearest, you should've told me sooner! A baby! I'm going to be a father!" Numair exclaimed wonderingly.

"You aren't upset?"

Numair's brow creased again.

"No, why would I be?"

"Well, we didn't plan on this…"

"Dearest, dearest darling! You didn't think I would be displeased by this, would you? This is a wonderful, wonderful thing! I love you, and this is just brilliant! Wait, you aren't unhappy, aren't you?"

Daine shook her head gravely.

"Good."

A moment later, Numair's lips met Daine's as he bent closer to kiss her. The kiss deepened, and it was all Daine could do to prevent her knees from buckling from the heat in her body. When they broke apart, Numair smiled gently down at her.

"We have just one thing to settle. Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Pregnant? That's brilliant news!" Alanna exclaimed over her midday meal.

"It is, isn't it? I couldn't be happier," Numair smiled slightly.

Noticing a shadow of uneasiness in his eyes, Alanna leaned forward. "What's bothering you? Are you worried about being a father?"

Numair heaved a huge sigh and shook his head. "It's not that… Well, part of it is, but that isn't the main issue. Daine won't marry me." Stifling a frustrated groan, he buried his head in his hands.

"That's what's bothering you? That she won't marry you? Numair, you of all people should know that Daine isn't going to bail out anytime soon. If she was going to, she would've done it much earlier than this. She loves you. Having a child isn't going to change anything," Alanna rolled her eyes.

"I _know._ But a child… This means we're starting a family. Of course I know she loves me. But a child! Doesn't this signify something? Don't you think it's time? I know we've said before we didn't want to tie each other down in an unhappy marriage, but I feel different about it now. I truly think we can be happy now, but after last night… I don't think she feels the same way I do," replied Numair, as uncertainty creased his brow.

Unable to hold it in anymore, Alanna burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny," glared Numair.

Suppressing her emotions, Alanna shook her head.

"It's not that I find it funny or anything, but men! You men are so block-headed at times. Can't you see that she's happy with you? Daine knows she can be. If you're asking me, I think it isn't that Daine is unwilling to marry you. You proposed to her last night, you said? Well, in my opinion, realizing that she's pregnant and being proposed to in one day _is_ a little too much for a lady to handle, even for a strong one like Daine. Give her some time. Besides, you're a fine, handsome mage, aren't you? Try harder. _You_ should know ways to impress a lady, especially one who's bearing your child," said Alanna, as a sly smile stole over her.

"Oh, leave it," Numair muttered crossly. Pushing his chair from the table, Numair got up and left. He shook his head in annoyance. This was serious, and there was Alanna, laughing all over it. Alanna was not helping matters. How was he going to persuade Daine? Wait. Alanna had a point. An idea forming in his mind, Numair's steps lightened as he strode of in search of a suitable metalsmith.


	3. Chapter 3

_Will you marry me? _Daine shook her head for the hundredth time. This was too preposterous. How could Numair expect her to answer that question? Of course she said no. They were not going to make the mistake of tying each other down in an unhappy union. It was what they had promised each other when they first started. Numair must be out of his senses.

Daine sighed. A sharp nip on her leg shook her out of her reverie. If you continue to fidget, I _will_ do more than bite you,Cloud threatened. Daine smiled wryly and straightened herself on Cloud's back. You wouldn't throw me off. If you wanted to you would already have, retorted Daine. A snort from Cloud expressed her sentiments.

Daine had taken Cloud for a ride the minute she woke up. Numair's proposal had been too sudden and unexpected. Daine needed to figure out the implications of last night's events, as well as how she would go on from there.

"Cloud, do you think I should marry Numair?" Daine asked somewhat hopelessly.

What nonsense are going on about? Either you're with the stork-man or you're not. Make up your mind, snapped Cloud impatiently.

About to let out another huge gust of air, Daine quickly stifled it. I shouldn't give Cloud any cause to carry out her threat, Daine thought ruefully. A fall on the ground would not clear my mind, and it might hurt the baby instead. The People had no concept of marriage, at least, not the type humans were used to. These things were far more simplified for the People.

The baby. That was the main issue. Numair wouldn't have proposed if it weren't for the fact that I'm pregnant, Daine thought as she dragged her hand through her hair. Getting married was important to him, but she could not see why. Their marriage had nothing to do with the baby, since it would be born either way. Numair should be more concerned over how they would raise the child, not over this… this _minor_ detail, Daine thought savagely.

_Sarrasri. _Daughter of Sarra. That had been what Daine was in Snowsdale. And it still is, Daine realized with a start. Although she had made peace with that a long time ago, especially knowing now that Weiryn was her father, Daine recalled that not too long ago, she had not been as content over this aspect of her identity. She had hated not knowing who her father was, and she equally hated the way Sarra had dodged her questions in the past. Being a child without a father was a burden, and Daine realized she was not willing to pass this burden on to her unborn child.

But this is different, Daine rationalized, it's not as if Numair won't be around. No, it's not, and you know it, an insistent voice nagged in her mind. You're being selfish, the same voice added smugly. Daine groaned. She was not selfish; all she wanted was the best for her child. Yet what was the best? If she did marry Numair, her child would have a father, most importantly in name. However, if their relationship broke down during the course of their marriage, would her child be happy with a broken family instead of just having both parents around?

Something finally dawned on her. The question about her child's happiness was not one she could answer on her own. A decision made, Daine turned Cloud around, and rode off in search of Numair.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you seen Numair?"

"Well, I haven't seen him around since midday. But that's not saying a lot is it?" Alanna winked mischievously.

"Numair told you already?" A look of dismay crossed Daine's features.

"It's marvelous news, Daine! I'm so happy for you! Numair looked really pleased," Alanna grinned.

Daine laughed. "He spun me around the room once I told him. But do you really not have a clue where he is? I need to ask him something urgently."

"No one really knows what a mage gets up to everyday, so how would I be the wiser?" teased Alanna. "Whatever you've got to ask him, keep an open mind and follow your heart when you do. Numair will find you when he's ready. Speaking of which, I've got some matters to attend to," replied Alanna as she made her way down the corridor.

Daine stared after Alanna's receding figure. The Champion definitely knew more than she was letting on, but she certainly was not about to tell Daine anything. Daine sighed. She would have to wait for Numair to find her then.

Night had fallen and Daine was pacing around in her room when Numair finally appeared. He opened the door in a hurry, looking slightly disheveled. Quickly, he closed the distance between himself and Daine.

"Numair, where –," Daine began.

"Not now. Come on, it's almost time," Numair interrupted, as he caught hold of her hand and began to steer her towards the doorway.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Daine.

Ignoring her questions, Numair quickly led Daine along the palace corridors and finally to the horse meadow gate. There, he motioned Daine through as he quickly shut the gate behind them.

"Follow me," said Numair.

As Numair and Daine approached the forest trail, both remained silent and wrapped in their own thoughts. Numair was trying to muster up enough courage for what he had planned ahead; Daine was simply trying to figure out Numair's sudden actions. What _was_ he planning?

The trail finally opened onto a grassy clearing surrounding a large pond. With a jolt of recognition, she recalled the place. This was where Numair had first shown Daine her wild magic during her first months in Tortall. It was one of the instances that had marked the beginning of her new life. Daine smiled fondly at the memory. The two lowered themselves beside each other on a nearby rock.

"Look," Numair gestured towards the sky. A bright streak lit up the sky. It was immediately followed by several more flashes of light. Daine gasped. The meteor shower was so beautiful, it took her breath away.

When the shower finally ended, Numair's eyes rested on Daine's. Her eyes, shadowed by the trees, seemed too full for words. "Did you bring me here for this?" she finally asked.

Numair nodded. Clearing his throat to remove any lingering nervousness, he explained, "It so happened that I discovered a meteor shower was approaching, once I made the appropriate calculations. I thought you might like to see it. I also thought it would be good for us to talk in private.

Numair stood and kneeled in front of Daine. Her throat tightened.

"Daine, I'm sorry if my words yesterday shocked you. It must have too sudden, but what I meant what I said then. I want to marry you. I know I'm far from the ideal husband or father, but I feel we should marry. We're going to be parents, and raising a child as a married couple would make things easier. Yet more than anything, I want this because I love you more than anything in the world. I know what we said before, but my feelings for you will never change. After sharing and experiencing so much with you, I know that we can be happy together. Daine, I want to us to be a family."

As he finished, he took a small carved box out of his pocket and opened it. Nestled inside was a shining diamond, circled by small, delicate sapphires. The jewels shone as brilliantly as the shooting stars had in the dark.

_Keep an open mind and follow your heart._ At a loss for words, Daine reached out to touch the ring. Vaguely, she remembered that Numair had given her sapphire earrings as a Midwinter gift once. That moment seemed so long ago. How they had both changed. Looking at the ring, Daine realized the reason for Numair's sudden disappearance today. He must have been planning this, thought Daine, touched. The ring was _so_ beautiful.

Silently, Numair took the ring out and slid it gently on her finger. As she twisted her finger, light glinted off the diamond's surface, throwing rays of light across her hand. "Numair, it's so… beautiful. Thank you. I've been thinking since morning; I was too abrupt and unsure of my feelings. I love you, but I wasn't sure if what we had between us would be strong enough to survive a marriage," Daine smiled ruefully. "But I've sorted things out. Like you said, we _have_ gone through a lot together, and we have managed fine these past few years. It's time I belonged to a family, and I can't think of a better husband than you."

"Dearest, dearest darling," Numair reached forward to envelope Daine in a tight hug. Daine rested her head on his chest and smiled. Lifting her head, she reached up for a kiss. When they drew apart, Numair murmured, "You have no idea how much I love you."

"Yes I do, but there are things we've got to settle, if we are to marry," Daine pointed out, practical as ever.

"And we have all the time in the world, my sweet," Numair gently stroked her hair.

Resting snugly against Numair, in the backdrop of the clearing, Daine could almost imagine how blissful they might become in future. For now at least, Daine was certain that no matter what came next, Numair would always be by her side.


End file.
